The Mad Cow
by hotshooter625
Summary: Sabrina goes over to Josh's house. Harvey may make an appearance. Believe me, a lot more happens than that, but I don't want to give anything away, so just read it. Trust me, it's quite original.
1.

Josh parked his Jeep at the curb and climbed up the walk to Sabrina's house. He knocked on the vine-covered door. No one came. The house appeared to be vacant, as vacant as a college dorm can be. The remains of someone's lunch lay across the table. A peach-colored dish was splattered with brown spots among the remains of a half-eaten ham sandwich. Breadcrumb surrounded the table as if it was purposely put there for decoration.  
  
Josh thought that was odd, but then he remembered that Sabrina's roommates were odd… and apparently messy as well, he realized as he scanned the floor. Brown socks nearly covered the entire floor of the kitchen and living room. Wait a second, those socks weren't originally brown; they were white! It seemed to Josh as though the socks had been dumped in manure. Or as if some cow had come and taken a spill…  
  
Josh glanced around him, suddenly aroused from the horror of the appearance of the house and realized that his suspicions were right. Muddy hoof prints trailed the sidewalk of the house and the inside of the house. Is Sabrina okay? Josh wondered, realizing for the first time that she might not be safe.  
  
Suddenly, Sabrina emerged from the bathroom. She glanced at the door, jumped and ran back into her room.  
  
"Hey, Sabrina!" Josh yelled. "Open up! It's me, Josh!"  
  
Josh struggled to open up the door. It wouldn't budge. He tore his hand away from the door and realized that the knob was caked with manure.  
  
"Oh, great!" Josh muttered with exasperation. He attempted to wipe the crap off with his jacket, but did not succeed. He pulled out his pocketknife and began to scrape the thick layers of manure off the knob. He just had to get in and save Sabrina, if he still could.  
  
* * *  
  
Sabrina peeked outside of her bedroom door. What was that noise? It sounded as though someone was yelling. Was it Josh? Sabrina couldn't help but wonder. She decided to take a risk and go outside. The mad cow seemed to have disappeared. She hoped that it had retreated to Morgan's room. That girl needs someone to spoil her, (literally!) since her daddy won't anymore, Sabrina thought gleefully. She jumped over the mounds of manure and the remains of the now ragged socks and finally reached the door. She thrust the door open, intending to get some fresh air. 


	2. 

"Sabrina!" Josh leapt back suddenly from his position on the front step, as Sabrina hit him smack in the face with the door. She was nearly indistinguishable, as she was almost entirely plastered with manure.  
"Oh, sorry, Josh!" Sabrina said.  
"Should I cancel the dinner plans?" Josh asked wryly.  
"Dinner! Omigosh! I'm so sorry Josh! I completely forgot! Well, what time is it at? Can we still make it?" Sabrina inquired hurriedly.  
"No, our reservation was set for half an hour ago. And you couldn't go anyway."  
"You've been here that long? Why didn't you come in? And why can't I go?"  
"Sabrina." Josh sighed heavily. "Some mad cow attacked me and I did knock, but nobody answered. Can you please explain to me what is going on here?"  
"Wait, wait, wait. You said that some mad cow attacked you?"  
"Yeah. Not long ago."  
"So, what'd you do? Where did it go? Josh, are you okay?"  
Josh glanced at Sabrina and brushed a piece of manure off her face. "Sabrina, of course I'm fine. But are you fine? This is so unlike you to forget about a date. Did you get attacked by a mad cow too?" Josh joked.  
Sabrina nodded sullenly.  
"Seriously, Sabrina."  
"I am being serious!" Sabrina protested.  
"Okay, okay. I believe you."  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Josh stared at Sabrina, while Sabrina gazed at Josh's hands.  
"Look at you." Josh said. "You're a mess. You can come to my house and clean up, if you want."  
Sabrina looked up. "Josh, I'm not ready for that."  
Sabrina's soft whisper surprised Josh. "Sabrina, I wasn't implying to anything like that, okay? I was just thinking that we could have dinner together at my place. And since your house is a wreck, you could clean up at mine."  
Sabrina laughed, attempting to lighten up the conversation. "Gee, thanks a lot," Sabrina muttered sarcastically.  
"Hey, it's true though, isn't it? Do you want to stay here any longer than you have to?"  
Shaking her head, Sabrina admitted, "No." She smiled. So, what do you say? Wanna come over? I'm a great cook. My specialty is spaghetti with meatballs. C'mon. You wouldn't want to miss out on such a delicacy, now would you?"  
Sabrina laughed. "Well, when you put it that way, who could resist? But you, a cook? I beg to differ."  
"You just might want to withhold your judgment, Sabrina Spellman, until you taste how awesome my chocolate chip cookies are." He pulled Sabrina up, and they started towards his Jeep, holding hands.  
"What, the cookies that you get from a box?" Sabrina joked.  
"You see, that's where you're wrong, my dear," Josh said, as he opened up the car door for Sabrina. "I get them from a can. From Pillsbury."  
"So, you don't really make them, now do you?" Sabrina teased as she slid in the car.  
"Yeah, I bake them, don't I? They couldn't be cookies without being baked, right? So I do make them. Just not from scratch." Josh grinned at Sabrina and pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to make some with me?" He breathed. "I'll teach you the best way, the right way to make them."  
"Okay," said Sabrina, gazing into his eyes. She grabbed his hand. "You show me how. But not until I show you how to do this." She gently took his chin and leaned towards him. Their lips met. Neither of them saw the figure as it approached, for they both had their eyes closed, engrossed only in each other. The creature's shadow loomed over the Jeep, as it approached nearer and nearer. 


End file.
